


•|| Prisma ||•

by Hacchiko



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Alastor Has a Heart (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor Speaks French (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor is Bad at Feelings (Hazbin Hotel), Angel Dust Being Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Angel Dust in Drag (Hazbin Hotel), Angel Dust is Bad at Feelings (Hazbin Hotel), Angel Dust-Typical Sexual Content (Hazbin Hotel), Bottom Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Boys In Love, Boys' Love, Drugs, F/F, Horny Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Hurt Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Multi, Non Sex-Repulsed Asexual Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Protective Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), References to Drugs, Sex Worker Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Slow Romance, Soft Alastor (Hazbin Hotel)
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:13:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28790046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hacchiko/pseuds/Hacchiko
Summary: Si había algo que podía sacar de sus casillas a Alastor era que le arruinaran un buen trato, y para su mala suerte, eso era lo que le estaba pasando los últimos años.Molesto por los tratos arruinados y los hurtos a sus almas, decide investigar cómo deshacerse de aquel imbécil estorboso.La buena noticia era que tenía un plan.La mala noticia era que Angel Dust estaba en ese plan.• RadioDust •
Relationships: Alastor & Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Charlie Magne/Vaggie
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	1. Aclaraciones

00

[Aclaraciones]

**Datos de vital importancia para comprender el contexto de la trama** [no tomen a ninguno de estos datos como canónico en la serie, solo es para el presente fanfiction].

Esta historia empieza antes de lo sucedido en el piloto (habrá menciones y referencias pero no se hará mucho énfasis en eso) y se desarrolla después del mismo.

Los habitantes del infierno pueden curarse de heridas graves pero depende del poder de cada uno: si son muy poderosos, sanarán rápido; si son débiles, tardarán más. Sin embargo, si les cortan un miembro (brazo, mano, dedo, pierna…) no pueden recuperarlo ni les volverá a crecer; mientras haya un mínimo fragmento de hueso, piel o músculo uniendo ese miembro al cuerpo, aún pueden recuperarlo.

No es tan fácil matar a un pecador en el infierno, el modo más efectivo es usando armas de ángeles; en esta historia, estas armas desintegran las almas pecadoras (especifico esto porque no sé cómo funcionan oficialmente).

Hay rumores de un secreto especial en la familia de Angel (más bien, la mafia), pero nadie puede confirmarlo. Si alguien dentro de esta mafia habla al respecto, tiene un localizador para que otros miembros lo encuentren y eliminen junto a quienes hayan escuchado o presenciado dicho secreto. Es decir, son exterminados quienes divulguen y se enteren del tan codiciado secreto. No obstante, hay algunas excepciones que se explicarán más adelante.

A pesar del cariño que Angel le tiene a su hermana Molly, no se han visto ni comunicado en años.

Vox y Alastor no se odian pero tampoco se agradan. Prefieren ignorar la existencia del otro.

Alastor no tiene ninguna experiencia sexual debido a que no le interesa, sin embargo, alguna vez en su juventud (pubertad humana) se ha tocado para conocerse y principalmente por curiosidad, no porque le guste jalárse**.

Los capítulos con material **sensible** (abuso, violencia sexual o escenas sexuales) están marcados con doble punto en el título (••). En todo caso, si no son legibles desde tu app o navegador, en la imagen de portada estará especificada qué parte saltarte, y en las notas del final se resumirá sin detalles para que no pierdas información importante sobre los siguientes capítulos.

Valentino puede expulsar un humo que funciona como droga, afrodisíaco y a la vez, como anestesia. Con este manipula a sus esclav… ¡digo!, trabajadores sexuales para que continúen largas jornadas a pesar del cansancio, de esta manera no sienten dolor. Sin embargo, éste no es eterno, así que cuando termina el efecto, inevitablemente la sensibilidad se intensifica y por tanto, el dolor también. No lo usa siempre y tampoco lo usa con todos.

La palabra **prisma** tiene varias definiciones, la que más me gustó es esta:

_«… Es un objeto capaz de refractar, reflejar y descomponer la luz en los colores del arcoíris»._

No obstante, en esta historia toma **otro** significado que se revelará más adelante.

Para cualquier otra aclaración que se me ocurra (o duda resuelta) se actualizará este capítulo. Si tienes alguna pregunta puedes comentarla y con mucho gusto te explicaré. Tu opinión me ayudará a ser más clara y cuidadosa con mis futuros escritos, así que no seas tímido/a/x.

Gracias de antemano por tu atención, espero que disfrutes la lectura.


	2. Prólogo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Había algo que podía hacer titubear la tétrica sonrisa del Demonio Radio y conocía al culpable de esto.

####  **01**

Prólogo

Por muchos años, el Demonio Radio sembraba terror en el infierno las transmisiones de sus genocidios y los rumores de sus contratos, ganándose una fama de la que se sentía genuinamente orgulloso, no lo suficiente como para repetirlo en cada conversación, pero sí para divertirle la reacción de los otros al escuchar de él o simplemente notar su presencia.

¿Para qué negarlo? Disfrutaba cada pizca de su renombre, sin embargo, había algo que podía hacer titubear esa tétrica sonrisa que siempre adornaba su rostro y eso era que le arruinaran un  **buen** trato. No era la primera vez que algún entrometido asesinaba a su víctima antes de que el Demonio Radio pudiera jugar con ella, ilusionarla, reírse de su credulidad y torturarla lentamente antes de cobrar su paga. No obstante, había notado que un espectro en particular parecía perseguirlo con el único fin de arruinarle la diversión.

Oh, sabía perfectamente quién era ese estorboso insecto de pacotilla. Bufó tratando de mantener su sonrisa antes de girar hacia el demonio tras él, quien continuaba disparando al cadáver del suelo a pesar de que este yacía muerto minutos atrás. Incluso, partes de su cuerpo comenzaban a deshacerse en arena que flotaba y desaparecía entre la brisa.

Y sí, hablando del rey de Roma, estaba haciéndolo una vez más: matando a  _ otro _ de los desafortunados engañados del Demonio Radio. De cualquier forma, ¿cómo hacía para enterarse de quiénes eran y dónde encontrarlos? Es más, ¿por qué con  **sus** víctimas? ¡Estaba harto! Forzó aún más su sonrisa ocultando su fastidio ante la risilla de este infame bellaco.

—Oh, Alastor, qué sorpresa.

El nombrado ladeó su rostro sin disminuir su sonrisa ni un poco.

—¿Te conozco?

El demonio de pelaje negro levantó una ceja sin creerle ni un poco. En cualquier momento, Alastor habría hecho explotar a ese idiota en miles de trozos, sin embargo, ya lo había intentado otras veces y nunca lograba dañarlo porque su recuperación era extraordinariamente rápida. En tantos años, no le había hecho ni un triste rasguño que durara más de dos minutos. ¿Por qué? No entendía cómo a pesar de arrancarle los brazos, éstos volvían a crecer. Eso no ocurría con ningún otro demonio, una vez que perdían un miembro no lo volvían a recuperar.

—Oh, vamos, soy Arackniss, hijo de Henroin, el jefe de mafia, ¿no te suena?

—Si me preocupara, lo habría preguntado.

—¿Sí? ¿Así como lo has estado haciendo por mis puntos débiles? Te creía alguien más discreto, Alastor. —contestó con sorna. Internamente, el Demonio Radio se regañó por su descuido.

—Ojalá supiera de lo que me estás hablando. —el demonio arácnido frente a él rió un poco antes de cruzar sus brazos.

—¿Sabes? Puedes destruir el infierno entero, eliminar e interrogar a cada inútil ser y jamás encontrarás ni una sola debilidad en mí.

—Qué curioso que tengas que enfatizarlo tanto. —repuso, comentario que no agradó mucho al otro por su evidente mueca.

—Escucha, deja de investigarme o le diré a mi padre.

—¿Ahora necesitas de tu papi para defenderte? —se burló ensanchando aún más su sonrisa. Arackniss, perdiendo la paciencia, bufó airado.

—¡No lo necesito! ¡Lo digo en serio! —renegó alzando la voz mientras apretaba sus seis puños.

—¿Estás seguro de eso? —picó alzando ambas cejas con mofa.

—¡Sí, estoy seguro! ¡Por algo escondí mi prisma, imbécil!

¿Prisma? Repitió Alastor en silencio sin entender a qué se refería. Jamás había escuchado esa palabra y al parecer, era un dato importante, ya que Arackniss en cuanto terminó la frase jadeó con sorpresa y luego carraspeó, como si con eso pudiera esconder su error.

—¿Decías? —dijo Alastor sin esconder que le divertía la escena.

—Necesitas mucho más que eso para estar cerca de matarme. —explicó antes de volver a sonreír—. Buena suerte, imbécil. —se despidió antes de dar un salto que le hizo llegar al techo del edificio y desaparecer.

Por el contrario, aquella palabra no hizo más que repetirse en su mente, así que sin moverse, invocó a su sombra y ésta salió detrás de su espalda con una siniestra sonrisa.

—Ya lo escuchaste.

No necesitó más. La sombra mostró aún más sus filosos dientes y obedeció las implícitas órdenes.

.

.

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por su atención. Besos y abrazos psicológicos, nos leemos pronto (◍•ᴗ•◍)❤️


	3. El actor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alastor, cansado de Arackniss, busca información que podría servirle, y encuentra un posible contacto.

####  **02**

El actor

Usualmente su sombra era rápida y eficaz en cumplir las órdenes, pero esta vez tuvieron que transcurrir varias horas antes de saber algo de ella.

Si bien la familia de Henroin tenía una inmensidad de integrantes, no se sabía mucho de ellos, por algo eran tan numerosos: solían ser cuidadosos, se protegían entre sí, eliminaban a posibles cabos sueltos y no dudaban en tirar a matar. ¿Acaso no había alguien en todo el infierno que supiera una sola cosa de ellos? Ya lo había intentado a ciegas y aunque ahora sabía de un “prisma” no estaba seguro de qué era o para qué.

Fue entonces que su sombra le notificó de un demonio que  _ podría _ estar relacionado con ellos. En un chasquido de dedos, apareció frente a ella.

En cuanto lo notó, la mujer trató de correr pero la sombra de Alastor la hizo tropezar. El pánico la tenía temblando y el Demonio Radio, como todo un caballero, utilizó su labia para convencerla de hablar.

Por lo que dijo, había trabajado por años para la familia de Henroin, sin embargo, el asesinato de su amante y una situación peligrosa la había obligado a huir sabiendo que las probabilidades de estar a salvo eran casi nulas; Arackniss la encontraría y la asesinaría sin compasión.

Era momento de hacer un trato: ella desaparecería a cambio de contarle todo lo que sabía sobre ellos, y a pesar del terror que invadía su ser, la esperanza de sobrevivir por solo hablar le hizo decidir casi al instante.

Evidentemente ella no compartía nada sanguíneo con ellos ni era parte como tal de la familia, ya que su forma demoniaca no era arácnida y con el pasar de los minutos, comenzó a decepcionarse de la información que ella había prometido debido a que eran datos inútiles: si la tía estaba casada, si este otro tenía un hijo, si el sobrino se había casado…

Nada relevante. Y cuando estuvo por interrumpirla, unas palabras le hicieron dudar.

—… Mencionó algo de esconder su prisma, que por lo que he oído, no es nada fácil…

—Espera, ¿dijiste prisma? —la mujer asintió sorbiendo de su tacita y dejándola en la mesa frente a ellos—. ¿Qué es? —La mueca de la demonio no le agradó en absoluto.

—No estoy segura… —respondió temerosa—… solo he oído de eso en la familia del amo Henroin.

—¿Y cómo sabes eso?

—Bueno, el señor Arackniss parecía muy orgulloso, lo mencionó varias veces y a decir verdad, varios miembros lo habían intentado pero como le digo, nadie más lo había logrado.

—¿Entonces es como su alma?

—No lo creo porque decía que la había escondido lejos y no he sabido de nadie que pueda vivir tan bien sin su alma.

Alastor entrecerró los ojos, meditando: el prisma no era su alma, y sin embargo, era muy importante, ¿entonces qué era?

—Tengo entendido que solo su padre y sus hermanos saben dónde está.

Otra palabra curiosa.

—¿Hermanos? —Ella cabeceó de nuevo—, ¿Cuántos?

—Dos: La señorita Molly es una de ellos pero no está involucrada en los negocios y no suele estar en el radar público.

—¿Y el otro? —La mujer unió sus cejas con extrañeza, como si no pudiera creer la pregunta. Ante su silencio, ella contestó tratando de no sonar grosera.

—Es Angel Dust. —Otro largo silencio la hizo dar una mirada rápida al cielo y luego enfrentar al Demonio Radio—. El actor porno. —Sin más respuesta, ella sacó su teléfono infernal, hizo una rápida búsqueda y le mostró la pantalla.

Alastor no era bueno recordando gente porque sencillamente no le importaba: ni sus nombres, ni sus caras, ni sus ocupaciones… nada, así que no le preocupaba desconocer a dicha “celebridad”. No obstante, si este ser tenía algo que pudiera servirle, tendría que buscarlo.

Aún así, le habría encantado que la señora le advirtiera con tiempo que le mostraría una escena de dicha celebridad, ya que en cuanto vio la postura, el ambiente, las escasas ropas y escuchó los gemidos, dio un manotazo al dispositivo mandándolo a volar.

—¡Mi infernófono*! —Gritó la mujer impactada por su reacción, olvidándose por un segundo de quien era el ser frente a ella. Alastor la ignoró y habló.

—¿Tienes alguna imagen en la que  _ no _ esté haciendo su trabajo?

La mujer se limitó a juntar su teléfono (que ahora tenía grietas en una esquina) y buscar de nuevo antes de dejar el aparato en la mesa con la pantalla hacia arriba. Alastor, con precaución y lentitud se inclinó para ver, rogando porque no se tratara de algo sexual. Gracias al infierno, era una foto del actor solo, sin ninguna postura rara y con la ropa puesta.

Al instante notó los rasgos característicos de Henroin y su familia: el pelaje, los diminutos ojos en sus mejillas, los brazos extra y los lunares. Le dio un vistazo a su sombra para que esta memorizara la imagen y se incorporó en su asiento.

La interrogó por unos momentos más, asegurándose de que compartiera cualquier otro detalle que podría parecer relevante y cuando no hubo más, fue su turno.

Tristemente, las palabras de Alastor fueron “desaparecerla”, no “esconderla”, así que tras consumir su alma, cumplió con su parte y se retiró de ahí.

Al caminar por las calles, fue consciente por primera vez de los anuncios que había del actor porno, lo que hablaba bastante de su popularidad, la pregunta era: ¿dónde estaba? Escasos segundos antes de enviar a su sombra, un televisor llamó su atención debido a lo que estaba sucediendo en el noticiero: la hija de Lucifer estaba dando un discurso ridículo sobre la redención.

Inclinó su cabeza ante las melosas palabras de la chica y por si no fuera suficiente vergüenza, un musical completo. Entretenido pero igual de cursi. Satisfecho por el espectáculo embarazoso, dio un paso para continuar con su camino cuando su sombra le hizo detenerse, escuchando otro detalle curioso relacionado al risible proyecto y al actor que estaba buscando. Su sonrisa creció.

Esto sería más fácil de lo que pensaba.

.

.

.


	4. Hermana

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alastor conversa con Husk, con la esperanza de obtener algún dato de su objetivo.

####  **03**

Hermana

Alastor jamás se arrepentía de sus decisiones, y menos aún, de sus palabras.

A excepción de esta vez: ¿En qué jodido momento se le ocurrió que esto sería _fácil?_

No tenía ni una semana dentro del Hotel _Hazbin_ (sí, “Feliz” era demasiado cursi para un proyecto que por sí solo era _cursi)_ , y ese _jovenzuelo_ ya lo tenía al borde del estrés. Si por él fuera, desde cuándo lo habría matado, sobre todo por aquel _chistecito_ de bienvenida relacionado a él, su miembro y una actividad que empieza con F y que no quería continuar describiendo. Con solo recordar su obscena sugerencia, su cuerpo entero se pasmaba.

Ese era el problema, el muchacho era en extremo… lascivo. Hablaba de sexo, bromeaba de sexo, respiraba sexo y sí, Alastor no era idiota, entendía que ese era su maldito trabajo, ¡pero no podía acercarse a él! ¡Le incomodaba! ¡No había una sola conversación en la que dijera algo NO relacionado al sexo o sugerencias sexuales! ¿Acaso no le importaba nada fuera del sexo? ¿Cómo iba a entablar una conversación si el idiota solo hablaba de hacer _cosas_ con su pene?

Recargó su frente en un dedo, como si hundirlo con fuerza le ayudara a concentrarse. O a olvidar. Lo que sea que le hiciera sentir mejor.

No se había sentido tan acosado desde… desde... ¿Nunca? Ni siquiera recordaba haber sido acosado de _esa_ manera en vida, no era especialmente atractivo y no le gustaba mucho ir a clubes nocturnos ni de esa índole. Por supuesto que sí había recibido alguna propuesta similar pero jamás le habían insistido tanto y tampoco le habían incomodado hasta _ese_ punto.

Abrió los ojos al escuchar el vaso con licor frente a él. Levantó la mirada hacia Husk, quien le acercaba la botella con el resto de la bebida, como si entendiera que estaba pasando por algo a pesar de que él no le había dicho nada. Miró el vaso una vez más y lo bebió de un trago.

—No recuerdo la última vez que te vi tan jodido. —comentó cauteloso antes de tomar un vaso y limpiarlo con un trapo, no porque lo necesitara, sino porque no quería verse muy interesado.

Alastor rió cansado pasando el dedo por la orilla del vaso. No sabía si decirle a Husk que se metiera en sus asuntos o que se fuera a molestar a alguien más. Finalmente descartó las opciones y eligió una tercera. 

—¿Hablas mucho con…? —no sabía cómo hablar de _él_ , mas no necesitó especificar, el otro demonio se encogió de hombros.

—No realmente, pero no es _tan_ mal chico. —defendió dejando de lado el trapo. Alastor, que no había dejado su permanente sonrisa en ningún momento, alzó una ceja incrédulo. ¿Husk ya se había hecho amigo del actor? Se alejó un poco de la barra sin levantarse del asiento.

—No me digas que aceptaste…

—¡Claro que no, idiota! —chilló erizándose levemente—. Solo platicamos de cosas.

—¿Cómo cuáles? —insistió mientras su vaso era llenado de nuevo. No tenía nada en contra de Husk, pero no podía imaginarlo teniendo algo en común con… bueno, _él_.

—De _cosas_. —cortó algo avergonzado, confundiendo más a Alastor. ¿Por qué no le podía decir? ¿Componían poesía o qué?

—¿Cómo cuáles? —repitió tensando su sonrisa. No sabía nada de Angel, eso no le ayudaba en absoluto y su sombra no había querido acercarse a él pero no por incomodidad, sino por diversión. Sí, a su _puta_ sombra le _divertía_ la incomodidad de Alastor. Perra traicionera.

—Pff. —bufó sacudiendo la mano en lo que trataba de recordar—. Música, películas, historias, drogas, no sé, ¿la vida? ¡Cosas que se hablan, hombre! —dijo casi gruñendo, exasperado por no poder pensar en temas específicos.

Alastor consideró preguntarle sobre el prisma, sin embargo, sabía que sonaría muy sospechoso y dudaría de él en cuanto se enterara de que conocía ese dato. No, mejor otra cosa.

—¿Te ha contado algo de él? —Husk, que ahora bebía directo de una botella, se detuvo y lo miró fijamente.

—¿Por qué tanto interés? —cuestionó al bajar el alcohol, el Demonio Radio permaneció en silencio y mantuvo la mirada. No iba a contestar eso. Husk rodó los ojos antes de rascarse la nuca—, No habla mucho de él; habla de su cerdito, de su amiga, de su hermana…

Ah, cierto, no recordaba eso.

—¿Y su hermana también se dedica a…?

Eso no era asunto suyo y tampoco le importaba, pero no sabía cómo acercarse a él de una manera natural y sin que le afectara tanto, ¿no había una manera de decirle que dejara de ser tan libidinoso cerca de él?

—¿La hermana de quién, _Sonrisas?_

El Demonio Radio giró ante la voz, encontrándose a su izquierda al actor porno. ¿De dónde había salido? No se veía de buen humor, tenía el ceño fruncido, un par de brazos cruzados y el otro sobre su cadera.

—¿Y bien? —insistió sentándose en el banco a su lado sin dejar de mirarlos.

—Solo le decía que te gusta hablar de tu hermana, es todo. —resumió Husk aunque Angel no parecía satisfecho. Alastor, colocando sus codos sobre la barra, decidió intentar una conversación con él (aprovechando que no había dicho nada sucio desde que llegó).

—Tenía curiosidad-

—No. —cortó Angel con firmeza y clavó una severa mirada en el Demonio Radio—. No puedes tocarme ni con un palo, no me soportas, ¿y crees que puedes hablar de mi hermana solo _porque sí?_ —reprochó con indignación—. Me gusta mi trabajo, lo hago porque _quiero_ , puedes decir lo que quieras de mí, pero de mi Molly **no** , así que deja a mi hermana en paz. —recalcó antes de beber el trago de Alastor, azotar el vaso en la mesa y retirarse con una notable furia.

En otro momento, Alastor lo hubiera callado en un chasquido de dedos, con un golpe de su báculo o incluso con un número musical, sin embargo, estaba sorprendido. No se había imaginado qué tipo de relación tenía con su hermana, si eran cercanos, si se hablaban, si se querían o si se toleraban, así que ver esa reacción tan instintiva se le hacía extraño y le mostraba un lado de Angel que no pensó que existiría, uno protector, cariñoso y quizá hasta valiente. No sabía cómo sentirse con eso. Quizá sí era capaz de hablar en otras cosas fuera del ámbito sexual.

—Sí que apestas en esto. —murmuró Husk ganándose una mirada de reproche.

Bien, tendría que buscar otra manera y sin importar lo desagradable que le resultara su presencia, haría lo necesario con tal de cumplir su objetivo.

.

.

.


	5. Flores

####  **04**

Flores

Alastor sabía que había arruinado una potencial oportunidad de acercarse a Angel días atrás, así que recurrió a su lado caballeroso para ejecutar su siguiente idea.

Encontró al demonio en el pasillo caminando hacia las escaleras. En un parpadeo, apareció a su lado haciéndole brincar del susto.

—¡Hola, mi delicado amigo!

—Tienes que dejar de hacer eso. —masculló llevándose una mano al pecho como si con eso fuera a calmar su corazón. Alastor rió un poco, ignorando sus palabras y siguió hablando.

—¿Alguien te ha dicho que no te ves tan detestable ahora? —cuestionó entrecerrando sus ojos y aumentando su sonrisa. Angel alzó su ceja e hizo una mueca llevando sus brazos inferiores a su cadera.

—Vaya, qué tierno. —soltó sin esconder ni un poco su sarcasmo. Alastor no se vio afectado; al contrario, hizo un gesto circular al aire apareciendo un ramo de rosas y se lo ofreció a Angel, quien lo tomó instintivamente, debatiéndose entre la sorpresa y la confusión, la ternura y la emoción, la vergüenza y de nuevo, la intriga. Parpadeó tupido antes de dedicarle una interrogante mirada al demonio de ojos escarlata, quien agudizó su sonrisa con satisfacción.

—¿Te gustan, corazón? ¿O prefieres los tulipanes*? —Angel no tuvo tiempo de responder, un nuevo ramo de dichas flores apareció en sus brazos al igual que un nerviosismo extraño en su pecho.

Claro que alguna vez le habrían regalado una que otra flor, pero nadie le había obsequiado un ramo completo y aunque en su interior sabía que ningún detalle era gratuito, no pudo evitar una  _ pequeñísima _ pero cálida ilusión muy al fondo de su ser.

—Al, son muy lindas —musitó con suavidad, como si los obsequios fueran a esfumarse al subir el volumen de su voz. Miró de cerca los pétalos sonriendo ensimismado, sintiendo un ligero calorcito en sus mejillas y un leve brillo apareció en las marcas rosadas que atravesaban su pecho, el cual salía de su blusa  _ top. _

—¡Me alegra que sean de tu agrado, dulzura! ¡Supuse que te gustarían los detalles cursis y no me equivocaba! —admitió sin tapujos y se acercó aún más al actor, levantando su mentón con un índice en un movimiento ligero, lleno de gracia, antes de observar sus ojos heterocromáticos—, Y hablando de eso, estaba pensando si deberíamos conocernos un poco más… —sugirió con una voz tan baja, tan hipnotizante, tan embriagante y para sorpresa de Angel, sin estática por la cercanía de sus rostros. Pero algo no cuadraba en la mente de la arañita.

—¿Por qué? —murmuró casi en silencio, apretando los envoltorios entre sus brazos superiores, sus manos restantes se habían deslizado hasta esconderse entre sus propios muslos, sin saber qué hacer con ellas. Por otra parte, la mano de Alastor abandonó su mentón para peinar el rebelde mechón de cabello de Angel y bajar a su mejilla.

—Hay cosas que me intrigan de ti, secretos que me gustaría descubrir… —Angel tragó sintiendo que su pecho iba a explotar, ignorando que aquella  _ ligera _ luz había aumentado de intensidad; cuando Alastor se apartó de un paso, mostrando su dedo índice y exponiendo con gran alegría—… ¡como tu historia familiar!

Esto despertó al otro, quien parpadeó un par de veces antes de arrugar su entrecejo. ¿Su qué?

—¿Mi qué? —preguntó en voz alta, sin importarle que estuviera un poco ronca por la emoción del anterior momento, la luz en su pecho se atenuó. Alastor rió sacudiendo sus hombros, como si Angel hubiera dicho algo gracioso.

—¡Tu historia familiar! —repitió, esta vez alzando los brazos como si presentara un espectáculo importante, luego se aproximó enseñándole sus palmas y volvió a minimizar su volumen—. Ya sabes, la historia de tus padres, su negocio, tu familia y…

El otro dejó de escuchar. Miró los ramos entre sus brazos y entendió que su interés no era por  _ él _ , sino por su familia. Rodó los ojos sintiéndose terriblemente estúpido, reprendiéndose en silencio por haber caído tan  _ fácil _ y por detalles tan  _ pequeños _ , ¡había caído por  **nada** ! ¿Cómo pudo pensar que ese imbécil querría algo con él, si él mismo lo había dicho unos días atrás!:

_ « _ — _ No puedes tocarme ni con un palo, no me soportas, ¿y crees que puedes hablar de mi hermana solo  _ _ porque sí _ _?» _ , le había recriminado con gran indignación, ¿y ahora estaba cediendo por unas florecitas y un par de trucos baratos? Irritado, se distanció del Demonio Radio usando sus brazos inferiores, quien detuvo su diálogo al percatarse de esto.

—¿Esto es solo para saber de mi familia? —cuestionó balanceando ambos ramos refiriéndose a esos obsequios.

—Pensé que había sido particularmente específico con eso. —Angel apretó sus labios, tragándose su vergüenza.

—Y yo pensé que todo esto era por mí. —repuso colocando su mano izquierda en su pecho, sacando a relucir esa vulnerabilidad que escondía la mayor parte del tiempo. Alastor ladeó su rostro a la vez que soltaba un agudo sonido de estática, como si hubiera perdido la señal, después llevó la mano a su frente y soltó unas carcajadas.

—¡Pero qué cómico! ¡Te creía más listo! —admitió mientras sus hombros aún se sacudían. Angel exhaló antes de soltar las flores al piso.

—Tengo que irme. —soltó malhumorado continuando su camino, apretando sus puños con enojo a la vez que la luz de su pecho desaparecía por completo, volviendo a su forma original.

¿En qué momento pensó que Alastor podría tener algún sentimiento por él? ¿O algún sentimiento, en todo caso? El Demonio Radio vio cómo se alejaba el otro y chasqueó su lengua. Tendría que intentar otra cosa.

.

.

.

**Author's Note:**

> Los personajes y el mundo en el que se desarrolla este fanfiction son de Vivziepop (Vivienne Medrano). Esta es una historia sin fines de lucro.
> 
> Esta historia no promueve ni romantiza las drogas ni las violaciones, simplemente se toma como medio para desarrollar otros conflictos de los personajes. Todo es ficción, así que no se debe de tomar ningún evento aquí descrito como ejemplo de la realidad. Se recomienda discreción.


End file.
